


Undercover

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Army...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Business Associates #3 under the pen name Laura Duval Grigsby.

_"It's you."_

 

          "Harrison, what the hell are you doing?"

          "Don't move, I lost it."

          "Lost what?"

          "I said _don't_ move, it's in here somewhere."

          "Harri— Ahhh!  Goddamn it that's cold!  What the—?"

          "Wait, that was it."

          "What?"

          "Lay still, I think I found it."

          "If this is another of your sick jokes…"

          "Yes!  Okay, now hold still I have to—"

          "What the fuck is that!"

          "It won't hurt you."

          "Get that damned thing away from me, Blackwood."

          "Paul, would you relax, I'm just going to put it—"

          "Oh, Christ, it's glowing!  Take that damned thing away.  Blackwood, I'm warning you…"

          "I've almost got it."

          "Ahhh, jeeze…  If you're gonna do this, would you at least hurry up?"

          "There!"

          "Are you happy now?"

          "Yes.  I think it's great."

          "You would."

          "Oh, come on, Paul.  Admit it.  It's… cute."

          "Cute?  Cute!  It's— It's— It's—"

          "You."

          "Me?"

          "You."

          "What the hell do you mean?"

          "Well, it's Army, and for our protection.  It's you."

          "A glow-in-the-dark cammo condom is _not_ Army issue, mister!"

          "But it's you."

          "Turn over, Blackwood, I'll show you whose butt it's for."

          "Thought you'd never ask."

          "You're sick, Blackwood, really sick."

          "Mmmm…."


End file.
